User blog:J0philwin/Libitina
Libitina is a alter ego of Yuri. She appers in Alternative act 3 as supernatural being who is angry about Yuri's death, her rebuff by MC and Monikas Manipulation. Therefore she want to meet MC. Appearance Libitina possess Yuri's body after her suicide. She has two deep wound in belly and chest, around the wound are bloodstains, her left Arm are scarify and bloodstains on the Hand and Face. Her long hair turn into white like her eyes, but she has no pupils. Sometimes she shows her big third eyes on the Head. Personality WIP Backstory Before Libitina had possessed Yuri, she was goddess of the death in Roman Mythology who get a own dark cult called Markov with a lot members (mostly bad scientists). Their meeting point was a lost mental hospital where they make human experiment on kidnapped Children, among them was Yuri. The Members called the human guinea pigs: The Children of Libitina. They experiment on children in brutalest way for many reasons. One of the reasons was they want to proof the "Third Eyes Theory" where people open their third eyes in one specific situation. The cult called the experiment Project Libitina, because they believe that failed result of the guinea pigs would the perfect sacrifice for Libitina. Yuri is the only one who survied the Project Libitina experiment whereby some of the member give her the same name like their goddess. She could not stand and embeds to help. In the Moment where Yuri was helpless and sad, she hears the voice of Libitina. Yuri begs her to help her to escape the Markov, because she don't want more experiments. Libitina explains Yuri that she will die and if she deals with Libitina, then will Libitina jailed deep in her body. Since Yuri want to live, makes she a deal with Libitna whereby she possess Yuri's body and escaped the Markov cult with carnage. The whole bad memories of Yuri was taken from Libitina and works up in the book "The Portait of Markov" In Game (Idea) SPOILER!!!!!! (Act 2) ''The Player decide' ' against Yuri's Confession:"'(NO)" Natsuki: "Alright, it festival time!" Natsuki: "Wow, you got here before me?" Natsuki: "I thought I was pretty ea--" Natsuki: "EYAH" Natsuki: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Natsuki runs away. Monika: “..." Monika: “I'm here" Monika: “MC, did something happen? " Monika:"Natsuki just ran past me..." Monika:"...Oh..." Monika:"...Oh." Monika:"..." Monika:"Ahahah!." Monika:".“Well, that's a shame." Monika:"Wait, were you here the entire weekend, MC?" Monika:"Oh, jeez..." Monika:“I didn't realize the script was broken that badly." Monika:“I'm super sorry!" Monika:"It must have been pretty boring..." Monika:“I'll make it up to you, okay?" Monika:“Just gimme a sec..." ''-Yuri.chr deleted failed-'' ''-Natsuki.chr deleted successfully-'' Monika: "Wait a sec..." -Yuri.chr deleted failed- Monika:"It just kidding me?" Monika:"Why I can't delet her!?" ???:"Because you can't delet me." Yuri get up BGM: Doki Doki Literature Club! OST Sayonara- (Slowed down) MC: '''(Stare) or (Scream) MC (Stare): "..." MC (Scream):'' ''"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Monika:"..." Monika:"Yuri?" Monika:"How are you survive this!?" Yuri:"Silence!" Yuri:"You don't show any respect as mortal" Monika:"Mortal?" Monika:"Yuri, Whats happend with you?" ''-Yuri.chr files is read only- '' Monika:"What!" ''-Yuri.chr disabled read only- '' ''-Yuri.chr changed in Libitina.chr - '' Yuri's hair and eyes turn in to White ''-Libitina.chr enabled read only- '' Monika:"..." MC:"..." MC:"...W" MC: (Who are you?) 'or '(What are you?) Libitina:"My name is Libitina, goddess of the death." Libitina: "So it is all your both fault, that Yuri must die." MC: (I did nothing wrong.) or (But...) or (...) Libitina (I did nothing wrong.) ' '(But...):"Silence!" Libitina (I did nothing wrong.) (But...):" You shouldn't break her heart" Libitina (I did nothing wrong.) (But...):"and save her life by commit suicide." Libitina (I did nothing wrong.) (But...):"Now to you, Monika." Libitina (I did nothing wrong.) (But...):"I will punish you." or Libitina:"I will punish you, Monika." Libitina:"for your unforgivable sins." Libitina:"by betrayal on your friends." Monika: "No, please wait." ''-Monika.chr deleted-'' Monika:"AHHHH! it hurts!" Monika:"MC, please help me!" Monika:"I don't wanna die." Monika: "I want with you" Monika:"because..." Monika:"AAAHHHH!" Monika:"It's hurts! It's hurts!" Monika:"MC!" ''-Monika.chr deleted successfully-'' I don't have good feeling about Libitina. I should be careful or I will end, like Monika or worse but her wrathfully face says everything. She don't like me. No... She hates me. Libitina:"Now it's time to talk." Libitina:"but not here." "Libitina:"I will change the location." (Act 3)-The game restart - '' 'To be continued''' Sprites Living dead Yuri.png|Living dead Yuri Libitina in Yuri.gif|Dead Yuri turn into Libitina. Libitina-Yuri6.png Libitina-Yuri.png Libitina-Yuri2.png Libitina-Yuri3.png Libitina-Yuri4.png Libitina-Yuri5.png Libitina-Yuri7.png Libitina-Yuri8.png|Libitina: "DIE!" (She will kill the player (MC), if you take a wrong decision in act 3) Yuri's Please Help me.png|Yuri:"MC, Please help me."(In Act 3 sometimes she begs for help.) Thrid eyes 1.gif Thrid eyes 2.gif Thrid eyes 3.gif Skullface.gif Libitina Skull.png|Libitina: "Oh I'm sorry, I will fixed it" (She say it, before she scripted herself to normal.) Libitina-Yuri9.png No Libitina in Yuri .gif|Libitina leaves Yuris body Gallery Yuri's Death.png|Yuri before she become to Libitina Libitina.png|Libitina's jumpscare Game Over.gif|Bad ending after Libitina kills the player (MC) BGM in Alternative Act 3 Doki Doki Literature Club! OST My Feelings (Backwards) Inspired by Category:Blog posts